It Was Fun
by xInspiredxOptimismx
Summary: Jack reads a letter left to him by Hiccup. Will it clear some things up? ((Oh gods, this made me sad xD))


_'Dear Jack,_  
_I know we left things pretty rocky. But, you have to understand, I had to. I didn't want you to see me like this. Maybe I wanted you to hate me so that you could get over me faster. I don't know what I wanted._

_But, I never wanted to hurt you. Please, believe that. I did love you. More than anything. We had our problems but, we worked out, right?_

_I hope you can forget that day ...'_

**-**

"Hiccup ... you don't mean it ..."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I do."

"Why are you doing this?! You know what you mean to me!"

"I have my reasons, Jack ... It was fun while it lasted, right?"

"While it lasted?! It isn't over yet! It can't be!"

Jack was standing a few feet from Hiccup. He was staring at him, trying to wrap his mind around what Hiccup had just said. He reached out for the viking, but he pulled away.

"Hiccup, please don't do this ..."

"Jack, believe me when I say, I have to. If I don't ..."

"Is someone threatening you? Is it Pitch? Don't worry! I'll keep you safe, Hiccup. You don't have to ..."

"Jack! Would you listen to me for once? You never listen! You always think there is a way to fix things and there isn't! And no, no one is threatening me ... but ... it's better to break your heart now. So, this is it, Jack. We're over."

"I ..." Jack stared at Hiccup and gulped. He felt like he wanted to cry. He could feel the corners of his eyes grow moist and he bit down hard on his lower lip. "I guess I can't change your mind."

"No ..." Hiccup looked down. Truth was, he had done his crying the night before.

"I love you, Hiccup."

"I love you, Jack."

"Then ... why?" Jack couldn't understand. If Hiccup loved him ... why was he doing this?

"Just ... promise me something. Even if you hate my guts ... come back here to the cove in a year and look in that tree." Hiccup pointed to a small scorched tree. One Toothless used for aiming practice.

"I promise. I ... guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah." Hiccup gave a weak smile. "But, you know, it was fun."

"Yeah, it was." Jack smiled in return. "I'm going to try and get you back, you know that right?"

"I don't think it's going to work."

"I can try."

_'I know it was hard and, by now you are asking why I didn't just tell you. Simple. You would have tried to save me. And, you couldn't. It was my time Jack. Gothi said so the day I was born. I told you once I was going to die young and you refused to believe me. I even told you how I was going to die and you swore you'd never let it happen. But, when you are meant to go, you are meant to go.'_

Jack heard about the death of Hiccup through Toothless.

He was making his way back to Berk a few months after his breakup with Hiccup. He was going to go see the boy and talk to him, when a mournful roar filled his ears. It was Toothless. His roar was followed by the other dragons in Berk, and Jack moved fast.

He landed in the center of the sturdy town and stopped in his tracks.

Laying on the ground was Hiccup. His eyes were closed and his chest was still. He was soaked to the bone, his auburn-brown hair plastered to his face. Jack moved forward slowly, no one seeing him. He willed Hiccup's chest to move. Breath. Show signs of life. But ... nothing came.

"T-Toothless?"

The dragon turned his attention to Jack, and Jack knew. Those eyes told no lies. Hiccup was gone.

A sudden cold burst of wind tore through Berk, and a harsh snow began to fall. It was so fast that everyone looked around, trying to figure out where the storm had come from.

Jack left Berk that day. He couldn't stand the place now that Hiccup was gone and dead. His Hiccup. HIS Hiccup. Was gone.

_'I hope you remember your promise and find this letter. I hope you know I loved you more than anything. I hope you know that it tore me up to break up with you, but I had to. I would rather have you hate me than see me die._

_I enjoyed our time together. You and Toothless made my life worth something. Toothless gave me a purpose and you gave me love.'_

Jack didn't remember his promise until a decade later. He headed back to Berk. The residents had grown up. Stoick was still chief, and the teens were all married. Astrid had her own child now, and Jack sighed. He'd been so jealous of her.

He didn't see Toothless until he reached the cove. The dragon bounced a bit when Jack showed up. Had he been waiting on the spirit?

No. He had been guarding Hiccup's grave.

Hiccup had been buried in the cove, where he met his best friend. There was a small rock marking the ground where his body was. Jack reached down and touched the dirt. Over the top grew flowers of various colors and such. "Oh ... Hiccup ..."

When he found the tree, he looked inside. There was a wooden box. He opened it slowly.

Inside was a letter, a necklace, and a sketch book . He touched the rope that held the necklace together and then the pendant. It looked handmade, probably by Hiccup himself. There was a design on it that looked like the frost that covered Jack's cloths.

Jack opened the sketch book first, and felt tears filling his eyes. There were several drawings of Jack himself. Sleeping, playing, smiling. Hiccup had been studying Jack. Sketching him with the same passion as he did Toothless. There were even sketches of Hiccup himself with Jack. Jack hugged the book close to his chest.

And then, he opened the letter.

****_'I hope you like what I left for you and I hope you wear the necklace. It isn't much, but I tried. It took me a week to get the designs on it right. I have no idea how many I threw out. The sketchbook is kind of my way of showing you I loved you. I use to watch you when you fell asleep next to me. I couldn't help it. _

_Jack Frost, I love you. I love you. I love you._

_Don't forget me. There will be so many more loves in your long life and I hope that you won't forget the freckled viking boy from Berk who can barely lift a sheep._

_Love always,_

_Hiccup'_

Jack folded the letter and tucked it into his shirt. That was followed by the notebook. The necklace went around his neck and he smiled.

No, there would be no other loves for him. Hiccup was his first, only, and last as far as he was concerned. He'd always love him.

He turned to Toothless and hugged the creature softly. "Thank you so much for taking care of him. I know you tried to save him."

Toothless purred.

"I'm going to come and see him again. I'll try not to freeze the plants." He smiled.

Hiccup was going to be honored by Jack. He would frost every last window in Berk with Hiccup's face.

He would make sure no one forgot the dragon trainer.


End file.
